Look Up To The Sky
by LittleKlainebow
Summary: Blaine decide contarle a sus padres la verdad sobre su orientación sexual, ellos no se lo toman demasiado bien y deciden enviarlo con su tio Burt al campo durante todo el verano. Allí conoce a Kurt. Fuerte, de gran físico y gran intelecto, un hombre perfecto y abiertamente gay. Solo había un problema, un pequeño problema: era su primo. Y los primos no sienten cosas por sus primos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni Glee me pertenece. Solo soy dueña de lo que hago con ellos en mi imaginación °u°

**Summary: **Blaine decide contarle a sus padres la verdad sobre su orientación sexual, ellos no se lo toman demasiado bien y deciden enviarlo con su tio Burt al campo durante todo el verano. Allí conoce a Kurt. Fuerte, de gran físico y gran intelecto, un hombre perfecto y abiertamente gay. Solo había un problema, un pequeño problema: era su primo. Y los primos no sienten cosas por sus primos ¿o si?

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Esta es una nueva historia, la primera que publico, la n°700 que escribo (?) No estaba muy segura de subirla pero... bueno, me arriesgo, si les gusta dejen un review y si quieren saber como continúa agregenla a favoritos. Depende de como resulte este primer Chapter la continuaré o no. ¡Disfruten! :3

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

"Todo va a estar bien"

_"No hay luna llena que me haga olvidarte  
no hay motivo en plena madrugada para salir a buscarte  
no tengo razones para esperarte..." _

El moreno se acercó a la porrista y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla como estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Hoy es el día?-Ambos caminaban lado a lado de vuelta a casa.

-...Hoy es el día suspiró.- Ese era el día en el que le contaría la Gran Verdad a sus padres. No es como con su mejor amiga, a quien no le fue precisamente una "revelación" saber que él era gay. No, con ellos sí que sería complicado. Sabía que se pondrían furiosos, y no sabía de lo que su padre sería capaz. Porque no solo era el hecho de que a él le gustaran las personas de su mismo sexo, era también el hecho de que Quinn no era su novia, si no su mejor amiga. Que en toda su vida jamás había besado una chica, al contrario de lo que creía su padre, quien pensaba en Blaine como un ganador y hasta un gran rompecorazones. Que todas sus "chicas" eran en realidad coartadas quienes en verdad iban a estudiar a su casa y quienes en verdad solo eran sus amigas. Y eso Blaine podría entenderlo, que se pusieran así por que les mintió toda su vida, y el hecho de se enfadaran y le hicieran vaya-uno-a-saber qué cosa. Pero que lo entendiera, o mejor dicho se pusiera en su lugar, porque en verdad no lo entendía, no quería decir que le doliera menos.

-¡Basta!

-¿De qué?

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, estás pensando en lo que va a pasar cuando les digas y en como van a reaccionar. ¡No hagas eso! No te adelantes a los hechos. Ya sabes que cuando haces eso entras en pánico, tus manos sudan y bla, bla, bla. Créeme, martirizarte a ti mismo de ante mano por el hecho de ser quien eres no va a aliviarte el dolor de lo que ellos te digan. Y ni siquiera sabes que dirán, quizás no hacen tanto escandalo.-A veces sentía que tenía alguna clase de super poder para leer mentes.

-Oh, tu no conoces a mis padres.

-¿Tu madre también...?

-Oh no, ella no hará nada. Probablemente solo se siente a llorar en un rincón. Pero mi padre...

-Oh no. ¿Crees que te hará daño?

-No físicamente, jamás nos ha tocado un pelo ni a mi hermano ni a mi. Es peor que eso. ¿Conoces la violencia psicológica?

-¿Haz visto a mis padres?... y me preguntas si conozco la violencia psicológica... De todas formas, aún me tienes a mi. No es mucho pero...-Ambos rieron.

-Eres mucho. En serio, sin ti no podría estar haciendo esto.

-Entonces que bueno que estoy aquí. Todo va a salir bien.-La rubia le acarició el rostro de forma amistosa.- En serio. Llámame cuando ya les hayas dicho. ¿Okay?

-Okay, te veo mañana... si sigo con vida.

-¡Oye!

-¡Es broma! Adiós.- La rubia estaba entrando a su casa, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, el ya estaba caminando hacia su propia casa. Solo eran tres cuadras, pero trató de caminarlas lo más lento posible.

Al llegar, supo que no había nadie en casa. El auto de su padre no estaba y su madre había ido de compras, según la nota que está misma le había dejado sobre la mesa de la alacena.

-¡Blaine! ¡Ya llegué!- Su madre entró con dos bolsas color madera y las depositó en la cocina.-¡Compré cereales! ¿Blaine?

-Oh, lo siento mamá. Estaba durmiendo.- Blaine entró en la cocina con cara somnolienta y los rulos despeinados.

-Está bien, ¿estás cansado?

-No, ya estoy bien.- El morocho abrió la bolsa y sacó la caja de cereales.

-Déjalos para el desayuno, tu padre llegará en cualquier momento y traerá la cena.

-¿Traerá?- En esa casa jamás se había comprado comida antes.

-Oh sí, compró comida china. Queríamos... cambiar un poco. ¿Te gusta eso no, comida china?

-Sí, si me gusta.

Media hora más tarde, estaban los tres sentados en la mesa comiendo comida china. A pesar de que Blaine insistió que sería más "tradicional" comer directamente de la caja y con los palillos, estaban comiendo con tenedores en platos normales. Al terminar de comer, hicieron lo usual. Su madre levantó la mesa. Su padre se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión. Pero Blaine no hizo lo usual. No subió a su cuarto y se lamentó como siempre. No tuvo conversaciones secretas sobre chicos con Quinn. No imaginó la vida que podría llevar si fuese abiertamente gay. No, era tiempo de dejar de imaginar, iba a hacer algo. Hoy lo cambiaría.

En cuanto su madre hubo terminado, le dijo que quería reunirlos en la sala. Hizo que su padre apagara el televisor, para poder hablar con ellos.

-Blaine, hijo, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Está todo bien?

-Tengo que contarles algo. No se como hacerlo, así supongo que la mejor manera es simplemente decirlo. Soy gay.

Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa. Él sabía que debía darles tiempo para que lo asimilaran. Hasta creyó, por una milésima de segundo, que ellos estaban bien con eso. Que no habría ningún problema. _Ya está, ya lo solté. Y__a se los dije._ Pero no. No iban a ponérselo tan fácil.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Debe ser una broma. ¿No es así?

-No puede ser. No, no. Esto no puede ser.

-Una broma, eso es lo que debe ser.

-No puede ser verdad.

-Sí definitivamente es una broma.

Las voces de ambos se intercalaban y cruzaban aumentando de volumen. Tanto así que parecían una multitud. Una multitud furiosa. Parecían estar repitiendo lo que él se había dicho una vez a si mismo. Debía callar esas voces.

-¡No!... No. No es ninguna broma. Es lo que soy.

-Esto no está pasando.- Fue su madre. Se levantó del sillón y se tapó la boca con una mano.- No, no es solo un sueño.-Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, como si le acabaran de contar alguna tragedia que había sucedido. No era la muerte de nadie, pero así lo sentía ella.

-Hijo...-Su padre sonaba más calmado, como si hubiese considerado mejor hablarle a la alternativa de gritarle.-Entiendo que te sientas confundido. Eres joven y...-

-¡No es ninguna confusión! Es lo que soy. Es como me siento.

-¡Ya basta! No tienes derecho... a hablar así. A hacer llorar a tu madre. ¡Vete a tu cuarto! Hablaré contigo después.

Blaine salió disparado hecho un manojo de nervios. Subió a su cuarto y azotó la puerta tan fuerte que uno de los cuadros colgado en la pared cayó y se rompió, aunque ni siquiera le prestó atención. De la rabia pegó un puñetazo y la pared y dejó una marca en la pintura. Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero el no se daba cuenta. Tal vez era el dolor, de que no lo entendieran o la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada para que eso suceda. Sin advertirlo, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dificil? No era tan dificil para otros chicos. Ellos simplemente les decían esto a sus padres y ellos les decían que estaba bien, que solo querían su felicidad. ¿Por qué sus pares no podían ser así? Tirado en su cama, su almohada se tragaba sus lágrimas, hasta que se quedó dormido. En su sueño, un hombre lo estaba conteniendo, lo abrazaba. _Todo va a estar bien, Blaine. Ya lo verás._ No podía verlo, solo sentir su tacto suave, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Era cálido y se sentía bien estando ahí.

Y dejó de llorar.

Horas más tarde, un golpe en la puerta lo despertó. Se limpió la cara como pudo y abrió la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar Blaine.-No contestó, simplemente se quedó parado mirándolo. Su padre entró a su cuarto y se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio.- Quiero que me escuches. Sé que hay cambios en tu vida. Eres un adolecente. Yo también pasé por esa etapa. Te sientes confuso, sientes como si nadie te entendiera. Pero creme que si lo hago. No tienes que hacer esto, no tienes que llamar la atención. Si quieres que... pase más tiempo contigo solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Blaine sintió unas ganas inimaginables de golpear a su padre.-Vete de mi cuarto ¿quieres?

-No me hables así.

-¡¿Y como carajos quieres que te hable?! ¡Te digo algo serio, algo que me está pasando! ¿Y así me contestas? ¿Tengo que pensar que tu eres quien se está burlando de mi? Esto está pasando, es un hecho. Estoy aquí, soy gay.

-Entonces es cierto. Eres un maldito maricón.-Su voz sonaba tranquila y resignada.

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Y como quieres que te llame? Es lo que eres ¿o no? Tu mismo lo dijiste.- Se paró y fue caminando hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar a esta se detuvo.- Una cosa más. No pienses que te quedarás bajo mi techo durante mucho tiempo. -Sin decir más, cerró la puerta y se fue.

A Blaine lo invadió el pánico, sumado a la frustración y desesperación que ya tenía. No sabía como salir de esa situación. Golpeó las paredes, pateó los muebles, arrancó las cortinas, pero eso no iba a darle ninguna respuesta.

Ya cansado, supo que no saldría solo de ahí, necesitaba ayuda, lo que sea. Llamó a la unica persona en el mundo en quien confiaba.

-¿Quinn?-Trató lo más que pudo de manipular su voz, de que no sonara nerviosa y entrecortada como sabía que sonaría.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Te oyes un poco...

-Necesito... necesito ayuda.

-¡¿Te pasó algo?! Iré corriendo a tu casa.

-No, no vengas, no. Iré yo a la tuya. Solo... ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

-Claro, claro.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Gustó o no gustó?**

**:) ¡Dejenme saber!**

**Klisses :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni Glee me pertenece. Solo soy dueña de lo que hago con ellos en mi imaginación °u°

**Summary: **Blaine decide contarle a sus padres la verdad sobre su orientación sexual, ellos no se lo toman demasiado bien y deciden enviarlo con su tio Burt al campo durante todo el verano. Allí conoce a Kurt. Fuerte, de gran físico y gran intelecto, un hombre perfecto y abiertamente gay. Solo había un problema, un pequeño problema: era su primo. Y los primos no sienten cosas por sus primos ¿o si?

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

"No hay nada de malo contigo"

-¿Qué pasó Blaine? ¿Qué fue lo que...?-

Quinn vio a su mejor amigo entrar a su casa. Estaba deshecho. Tenía los ojos rojos del llanto y el pelo despeinado. Lo abrazó inmediatamente después de que este tiró el bolso de ropa que llevaba colgado en la espalda.

-Me va a echar Quinn, dijo que... que no me quedaría mucho tiempo más en casa, él...

-¡Blaine! No pueden hacer eso, eres menor de edad y ellos... no pueden.

-Pero lo van a hacer. No soy el primero ¿o sí?

-No, pero... Estás conmigo ahora ¿ok? Seguramente solo fue la primera impresión. Solo, dales tiempo, te quedaras conmigo hoy, y mañana si es necesario. Todo se arreglará.

-No lo creo.

-Sh, solo dices eso porque estás triste. Vamos, vamos a lavarte la cara.- Blaine la siguió al baño, se lavó la cara y subieron hacia el cuarto de la rubia. Había dejado de llorar, pero sentía como si aun lo estuviese haciendo. Se sentaron en la cama, abrazados, como lo hacían antaño cuando la chica sufría algún mal amoroso y él le prometía que siempre estaría para ella. Ahora era su turno de consolarlo

-¿Y tus padres?- Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había oído a los padres de su amiga en el otro cuarto.

-Oh, no están. Se fueron esta mañana y no volverán hasta el lunes.

-¿Y te dejaron sola?- Blaine no recordaba una sola vez en la que sus padres lo hayan dejado solo en su casa por más de 12 horas. No era que pensaran queéll haría una fiesta o algo así, simplemente no lo dejaban solo.

-Sí a veces hacen eso, quieren que piense que fueron a visitar a mi abuela, pero se que solo se van de vacaciones y no quieren llevarme. Pero me da igual, me agrada tener el fin de semana para mi. Y ahora para nosotros.

La noche se pasó entre pequeñas conversaciones, la porrista hacía todo lo posible para que el tema de conversación se alejara lo más posible a lo recientemente vivido por Blaine con sus padres, y él hacía otro tanto intentando no recordarlo. Logró sacarle un par de sonrisas y una que otra pequeña risa en comentarios tontos e historias que no llegaban a ninguna parte. A Blaine eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

Cuando se disponían a matar el tiempo viendo una película -porque eran las 4 a.m. y no, ellos aún no querían dormir-arreglaron la cama, en la que entraban perfectamente los dos, hicieron palomitas, y en cuanto al fin la pusieron, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Al despertar era la tarde ya, el sol entraba por la ventana de manera violenta. Blaine no terminó de abrir los ojos que los tuvo que volver a cerrar para bloquear la luz. Se estiró un poco y notó que del otro lado de la pared de almohadas que siempre construían entre ambos antes de dormir, no había nadie. Fue al baño, y luego a la cocina sólo para encontrar a una despeinada Quinn preparando café.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente.-Se acercó y dejó la taza enfrente suyo haciendo más ruido del debido.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Claro que no, pegas patadas cuando duermes y roncas ¿cómo esperas que duerma bien?

-Yo no... ¡yo no ronco!-Dijo en un tono falsamente ofendido para luego sonreír a modo de broma.

-Oh, créeme. Sí lo haces.- Encendió el televisor que tenía en su cocina y... ¿televisor en la cocina? ¿A quien se le ocurría algo así? Pensó Blaine. Ciertamente, los Anderson no tenían televisor en la cocina.

Estaban pasando un estúpido programa en el que los padres obligaban a sus pequeñas hijas a participar en concursos poniéndoles vestidos ridículos, maquillándolas, bronceándolas, etc., etc. Blaine pensó que había que ser un monstruo, o estar demasiado desesperado para hacerle algo así a una hija. Quinn lo pensó también y cambió rápidamente a un canal de noticias. Canal de noticias un fin de semana... eso entraba en la lista de cosas que a Blaine le resultaban un tanto extrañas, no porque no tuvieran sentido, muchas personas trabajan en fin de semana y necesitan estar informadas, si no porque en su casa eso sería una locura.

Después de desayunar, ordenar el desastre que la rubia había hecho en la cocina - _"Rubia tenías que ser"_ había dicho el moreno bromeando, ganándose así una paliza - y después de ver esta vez _de verdad _la película que no habían visto la noche anterior, a Blaine se le ocurrió enseñarle ajedrez a su amiga.

-Mira, que seas un nerd incorregible no quiere decir que yo sufra por eso.

-No vas a sufrir, es muy divertido mira... primero lo que tienes que hacer es mover tu peón.

-¿Por qué no mueves tú el tuyo primero?

-Porque tu eres Blancas, las blancas mueven primero.

-Eso suena racista...

-No es racista es porque...-Quiso continuar, pero escuchó el lejano sonido del timbre de su celular. Por un momento iba a ignorarlo, por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza el dejarlo sonar y continuar con sus actividades, pero su cuerpo parecía actuar por si solo y cuando se lo pensó mejor, ya estaba atendiéndolo sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Hola?

-¿Blaine?-La voz del otro lado del aparato sonaba temblorosa, asustada en algún punto. Era esa femenina voz, inconfundible para él.

-¿Mamá?-estuvo a punto de quebrarse él también, pero algo en su cerebro hizo click y se concentró en no dejar que las lágrimas salieran, en mantenerse fuerte.

-Hijo... ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿En donde dormiste? ¿Necesitas...?

-Estoy...- tosió para aclarar su voz.- Estoy bien mamá-.

-Pero...

-Dije que estoy bien.- Dijo cortante.

-Tu padre... quiere hablar contigo.

-Que hable entonces.

-No, no por teléfono. Quiere que vengas a casa.

-No voy a volver ahí. Él ya lo dejó muy claro, no me quiere tener bajo el mismo techo.

-¡Por favor! Solo escucha lo que quiere decirte. Solo... ven. Por favor, ven.-En ese instante, el moreno cortó la llamada. No quería oir su voz, sentía que si lo hacía no podría controlarse mucho más tiempo. Se desplomó sobre el sillón y colocó una mano sobre su cara, como si con eso pudiera frenar todos los pensamientos que se amontonaban en su cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, su mejor amiga lo estaba abrazando. Cuando se hubo calmado, reprimido todos los sentimientos y deseos de llorar, patalear y tirar todo lo que estuviera al alcance, se explicó.

-Mi madre quiere que vuelva a casa, dice que mi padre quiere hablar conmigo.

-Y ¿lo harás?

-No quiero. Sinceramente, no quiero verlos ahora. ¿Eso está mal?

-¡Claro que no! Esta bien que estés herido por lo que te dijeron y que te ofendas de la manera en que actuaron. Si no quieres volver ahora, no lo hagas.

-Es solo que... son mis padres y...- Pero se lo pensó mejor. Porque era mejor preocuparlos y que que se sientan culpables de lo que hicieron, pensó. Blaine no era malo ni mucho menos vengativo, pero esta vez se permitió serlo.- Volveré en la noche, o mañana. No se.

Cuando ambos pudieron olvidar aquella llamada, se enfrascaron otra vez en la tarea de enseñarle a Quinn a jugar ajedrez. En algún momento, ambos se cansador y dejaron el tablero de lado para mirar un poco de televisión.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañana de un domingo. ¡De un maldito domingo! El señor Anderson caminaba de lado a lado en la sala como león enjaulado, mientras que su esposa intentaba leer un libro.

Eran las 3:24 de la mañana de un domingo, y Blaine Anderson se decidió a pasar por la puerta principal de su casa, con un bolso en una mano y las llaves en la otra. Dejó ambos en donde pudo y se sentó frente a sus padres, quienes lo miraban de manera extraña, con sentimientos que no se distinguían. ¿Miedo, pena, enojo tristeza, melancolía, furia, compasión? Tal vez todas, tal vez ninguna.

Pero el moreno los enfrentó.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Preguntó su madre.

-A eso vine, si no, ni siquiera me hubiese molestado en aparecer.

-Blaine, aún no eres un adulto. Tienes 16, pero no eres un niño. No te obligaremos a irte de la casa, porque eso sería cruel. Pero somos tus padres y sabemos lo que necesitas. Necesitas alejarte un poco de aquí, de esta casa.-Poniéndolo así, las palabras de su padre no le parecía tan mala idea. En verdad necesitaba distanciarse de sus padres. Pero viniendo de ellos, sabía que irse lejos no serían unas vacaciones en el caribe con gastos pagados.- ¿Recuerdas a tu tío Burt?

En realidad no lo recordaba, sabía de él solo un poco. Por todas las conversaciones en las que su padre se refería a él como "un tonto campesino". Pero ¿y él que tenía que ver?-¿Él que tiene que ver en esto?-

-Bueno, -continuó el señor anderson.- el ha estado enfermo. Necesita alguien que cuide de sus cosas y… tu necesitas irte de aquí.

-¿Me quieren mandar a vivir con él? ¿Es eso?

-No, claro que no. Jamás haríamos eso.-Intervino su madre, como si vivir con Burt fuera la peor tortura del mundo.- Es solo por ahora, por este verano. Lo ayudarás, esto te hará bien.

Pero Blaine vio sus verdaderas intenciones . No querían que fuera allí porque "el aire de campo le sentaría bien". Ellos pensaban que si el se ensuciaba las manos un poco, tal vez empezarían a gustarle las mujeres. Fue entonces cuando comprendió el verdadero nivel de estupidez e ignorancia de sus padres. Pero el no lo iba a dejar escapar así de fácil, no. Se iba a aprovechar de esa ignorancia.

-Entonces…-Dijo ya más calmado.- Quieren que pase el verano con el tío Burt, que lo ayude con sus cosas y luego vuelva.-

-Exacto.

-Está bien, acepto.-La verdad era que sus padres no se esperaban eso. Él no quería pasarse el verano completo en el campo, tenía que admitirlo. Pero se moría de ganas de volver y ver la cara de sus padres cuando descubran que sigue siendo igual o más gay que cuando se fue. Y si, tenía que pagar el precio. Pero lo valdría, estaba seguro. Ya se le ocurriría algo si quería volver.

Luego de llamar a su mejor amiga, decirle que todo estaba bien y comunicarle las nuevas noticias sobre sus planes para el verano, decidió que quería dormir al menos un par de horas, así que se echó en la cama.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la discusión con sus padres, y ya era viernes otra vez. La semana se le había volado entre despedidas, saludos y abrazos con los que ese año se graduaron. Otro tanto con los típicos "¿que vas a hacer en el verano?" Y él odiaba tener que decir que iría a la casa de su tío por el resto de éste. Incluso lo habían invitado a una fiesta, a acampar y a muchas otras cosas a las que tuvo que decir que no.

Aunque la parte más dura de todo eso fue haber tenido que despedirse de Quinn. Habían quedado antes en conseguir juntos un trabajo de verano, la había devastado su decisión y a él el no verla durante tanto tiempo.

El sábado en la mañana, el ruido de un auto lo despertó. Cosa extraña, ya que usualmente cuando estaba tan cansado dormía como un tronco y casi nada lo despertaba. Observó por la ventana a un hombre bajarse de una camioneta blanca. Ese debía ser el tío Burt. No se parecía en nada a unj campesino. Era pelado y llevaba puesta una remera blanca y jeans. Ni siquiera parecía una persona enferma. Al menos no de lejos.

Blaine ya tenía lista su valija, era patético ver como toda su vida podía entrar fácilmente en una triste maleta; ropa, más ropa, ropa interior, su laptop, su celular, mas ropa y corbatines de moño, aunque a éstos últimos no sabía si en algún momento llegaría a usarlos pero lo reconfortaba saber que los tenía consigo.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el hombre que lo saludó con una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa amable. Parecía una persona en la cual se podía llegar a confiar fácilmente, ese tipo de personas a los que no importaba qué secreto le contaras o que consejo pidieras, siempre tenía una palabra para darte.-Hola Blaine, ¡tanto tiempo! ¿Como has estado?

-Bien, bien.

-Si quieres… ir subiendo tus cosas. Yo… tengo que hablar con tu padre.

-Está bien.

Blaine, subió su maleta a la parte trasera de la camioneta y se sentó del lado del acompañante. Miró por la ventanilla del auto a su padre y su madre discutir con su tío. Al parecer ellos querían darle dinero, y este no lo aceptó y alguna cosa más que él no entendió.

-Vamonos.-Dijo cuando subió al fin al coche. Pasaron 15 minutos, más o menos, antes de que volvieran a hablar.-Y ¿como te ha ido? No se mucho sobre ti.

-Bien, creo.

-Hasta ahora.

.-¿Qué?

-Ay, por favor. Debiste haber hecho algo realmente malo para que tus padres te obligaran a venir conmigo.

-No yo… ellos no me obligaron a venir. Bueno quizás si me hubiese negado, ellos me hubiesen amenazado con mandarme a un internado o algo así, pero yo accedí a ir.

-¿Y porque fui una opción, para empezar? ¿Que fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó sinceramente.  
-Elllos…. yo… soy gay. Y cuando se los dije no lo tomaron muy bien. Amenazaron con echarme de la casa y bueno… en fin, hablamos y dijeron que me iba a venir bien.-Burt pareció meditar algo en silencio, y luego detuvo la camioneta abruptamente.

-SI quieres puedo dar media vuelta y tener una conversación con ellos, ya sabes, enseñarles un par de cosas.-Dijo, como si fuese uno de esos tipos grandes que te protegían en la escuela contra los bravucones. A Blaine le agradó tanto en ese momento. No tenían ni media hora de reencontrarse y se comportaba como una verdadera familia.

-No, dejalo. Pero gracias, en verdad.

-Escuchame- El tipo parecía en verdad molesto por lo que Blaine le había dicho sobre su hermano y su cuñada.- También tengo un hijo, Kurt. - A Blaine ya no le extrañaba el hecho de que sus padres jamás le habían dicho que tenía un primo.- Él… bueno. Ha pasado momentos difíciles, pero yo jamás me separé de su lado. No digo que tus padres sean malos padres, ellos solo… tienen ideas equivocadas, pero tu no debes jamás sentirte menos por nadie. Ni siquiera por ellos. Está bien ser como eres, y ellos no deberían intentar cambiarte. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora, si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo, es un largo viaje.

Blaine se acomodó en el asiento y pegó su cara a la ventanilla, mirando el paisaje. En sus sueños, se sintió abrazado por alguien. respiró su perfume y ahí estaba él. "_No hay nada de malo contigo. Eres perfecto." _Suspiró.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Díganme que les pareció please. Es que no sé, estoy un tanto insegura de mi escritura pero... ustedes digan. dejen review si les gusta, agreguen a favoritos y siganla para ver como continua. Hasta ahora esto solo ha sido una introducción, pero luego se viene le plato fuerte ¬u¬**

**Nos leemos luego, Salu2**

**Y muchos Klisses :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni Glee me pertenece, si me perteneciera bueno pues... ¬u¬ ia tu sabes.

**Summary: **Blaine decide contarle a sus padres la verdad sobre su orientación sexual, ellos no se lo toman demasiado bien y deciden enviarlo con su tio Burt al campo durante todo el verano. Allí conoce a Kurt. Fuerte, de gran físico y gran intelecto, un hombre perfecto y abiertamente gay. Solo había un problema, un pequeño problema: era su primo. Y los primos no sienten cosas por sus primos ¿o si?

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

"La llegada"

Blaine despertó y sintió un dolor en su mejilla derecha. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor y observó la marca colorada que le había dejado el vidrio. Miró a través de este y se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba en su punto más alto y comenzaba a hacer calor.

El auto estaba parado en lo que parecía ser la tienda de una estación de servicio. Burt salió de la tienda con una caja rosada en las manos. Se subió y volvió a arrancar el motor.

-No desayunaste, te traje donas. Aunque ya casi es hora de almorzar. -Su estomago rugió al escuchar esas palabras. Era verdad, no había desayunado y su cuerpo le pasaba factura.

-¿Ya falta poco?

-Claro, en 10' estamos en casa.

* * *

Kurt se despertó en el medio de una pesadilla en el que un caballo negro lo tiraba de su lomo y lo arrastraba. No entendió aquel sueño, el único caballo "negro" que tenían era Vincent, y él era bastante manso, jamás haría algo así ¿Verdad? Se sacudió pensando en que solo era un sueño y no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Sabía que su padre había ido a buscar a su primo ,tema del que se había hablado toda la semana, asi que despues de desayunar como corresponde se dio a la tarea de alimentar a los caballos. Caminó lo que serían unos 700 metros en diagonal, cruzando su patio delantero y un camino de tierra, llegando al terreno cercado en el que estaba el establo. Comenzaba a hacer calor, y Kurt decidió que sería mejor quitarse la remera. Agradeció haberse puesto gran cantidad de bloqueador solar antes de salir. No recordaba que antes hubiese hecho tanto calor en los primeros días de verano.

Cuando entró en el lugar, los tres caballos comenzaron a bufar reclamando atención. El castaño se acercó al que tenia mas cerca, un caballo negro grisaceo que tenia una mancha blanca en la frente en forma de rombo. Le dio una manzana y rascó su oreja.

-Tu no me tirarías ¿Verdad?-Dijo recordando su sueño. El animal bufó en respuesta- Claro que no, eres un buen chico. -Terminó de alimentar a cada uno y volvió al primero. -¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

* * *

-Aquí estamos.

Blaine se bajó del coche y miró a la casa que tenía enfrente. Era bonita, era muy bonita. Era perfecta. No era tan grande como su casa, pero era acogedora en el interior. Cuando entró observó los detalles, no había una decoración en particular, pero había pequeños detalles como las flores en la mesa, las fotos familiares, la madera caoba de la que parecía estar hecho todo… le pareció mágico. Pudo distinguir en el ambiente un aroma a... Un aroma a... A algo que no pudo distinguir, pero le resultaba familiar.

Se sentó a conversar con Burt mientras éste preparaba el almuerzo. Indicó que no compraba mucha carne, ya que su hijo era vegetariano y él mismo trataba de evitarla por sus problemas del corazón. "_Ah, así que eso era" _pensó Blaine.

-¿Y como te sientes?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Perfectamente. No es como si me impidiera continuar con mi vida. Debo evitar algunas comidas y situaciones de mucho estrés pero eso es todo. Estando aquí, como bastante sano y no hay muchas cosas que perturben mi paz. Es algo que quienes padecen de lo mismo en las grandes ciudades no pueden decir asi que, digamos que me siento bastante afortunado. Pero mi hijo insiste en que descanse un poco más, lo trae preocupado ese asunto, a pesar de que sabe que estar tirado en una cama las 24 horas no es lo mismo.

Blaine se sintió bastante aliviado de escuchar esas palabras. Cuando estuvo listo todo para comer, su tío le pidió que fuera a llamar a Kurt a almorzar. El morocho accedió no sin cierto grado de incomodidad, ya que, bueno, esa no era su casa y aún no había sido presentado a su primo, pero al hombre eso parecía habersele olvidado.

* * *

Kurt se bajó con cuidado de arriba de Vincent y guardó la silla de montar, lo llevó a la caballeriza y atrancó la pequeña puerta. Según sus cálculos aproximados, a esta hora ya debían haber vuelto su padre junto con su primo, así que ya debía ir volviendo. Antes de ponerse la camisa, se percató de que no podía entrar en su casa en esas condiciones, sudado, acalorado y con el pelo pegado a la frente. No habiendo visitas, por lo que encendió la manguera y…

El moreno no tuvo mucho problema para encontrar la gran construcción destinada a los caballos. Cruzó el patio delantero, con ese aroma tan familiar,cruzó el camino de tierra , hizo unos cuantos pasos más, y llegó al establo. La distancia parecía mucho más corta cuando no tenías que cruzar la acera o esperar al semáforo, o simplemente evitar a la gente que caminaba a la par y en tu contra.

La puerta doble estaba abierta, así que simplemente entró. Escuchó el ruido de agua cayendo al piso. Adentro estaba un poco más oscuro, las ventanas estaban solo un poco abiertas, ventilando el lugar pero no dejando pasar el total de los rayos de sol. Detrás de una pila de de heno más alta que él, se oían gotas caer al suelo. Se inclinó un poco, solo un poco, lo suficiente para llegar a ver al castaño, sin remera, echando agua sobre su pecho con una manguera de bastante presión. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para notar cada gota recorriendo su trabajado cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente como para que el propio lo notara. Observó _involuntariamente _con detenimiento cada contorno de su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus abdominales, su… Tragó saliva. Tuvo que sacudirse y recordarse a sí mismo unas tres veces quién era, cuántos años tenía, y sobre qué lugar de la faz de la tierra estaba parado para volver al mundo real, en el que el castaño _su primo_ -se recordó- se estaba poniendo una remera y absorto en sus pensamientos no había notado la existencia del morocho. Un furioso sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas cuando tuvo que aclararse la garganta y presentarse para después decirle que su padre lo llamaba a comer.

-Ho-hola soy…

-Blaine ¿verdad?-Su voz sonaba extremadamente segura y confiada.

-Ajam.

-Soy Kurt, aunque ya debes saberlo. Wow, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, creo.

-Sí. Burt me dijo que te llamara para cenar ¡almorzar!, que te llamara para almorzar.-Se corrigió automáticamente, esperando que Kurt no haya notado su falla.

-Esta bien, vamos.-El castaño cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y volvieron a caminar bajo el sol abrazador.- Así que… te faltan dos años para terminar la escuela ¿verdad?

-Uno en realidad.-Blaine se explicó cuando su primo puso cara de no entender.- Siempre fui un año adelantado, empecé un año antes así que solo tengo un año y termino la escuela.

-Oh, eso debe ser interesante. ¿Y qué harás luego?

-Bueno, siempre quise ir a la Universidad, estudiar medicina y todo eso. Pero… esta mi padre, que quiere que continúe con el negocio familiar.

-Que es…

-Inversiones, es socio de una empresa.

-Es un negocio bastante bueno, si sabes que hacer con el. Nosotros tenemos varios inversores, generalmente tienen una buena vida. Económicamente hablando.

-Si pero, no quiero eso. Es genial para ellos pero no quiero eso para mi vida. ¿crees que este mal?

-No, es un pensamiento muy sincero. Y creo que deberías hacer lo que a ti te guste.

-Gracias.-De repente, un Deja Vu vino a su mente, como si ya hubiese tenido esa conversación antes. _Quinn _dedujo su cerebro automáticamente. Se recordaría llamarla cuando termine de comer.

Durante el almuerzo, Blaine se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose cómodo en una pequeña conversación con dos personas que no había visto en su vida. Se sintió bienvenido en ese mismo instante, como si supiese que perteneciera ahí. Conforme terminaban de cenar, Burt sugirió a su primo que le mostrara la casa y su cuarto. Blaine se había olvidado por completo de eso. Así que mientras el hombre lavaba los platos, el castaño lo acompañó a buscar sus cosas y lo llevó e una pequeña habitación.

-Está junto a la mía, así que si necesitas algo solo toca.

-Lo haré gracias.

-Esta bien.

Blaine se sentó en la que sería su cama el resto del verano y observó el cuarto. Al igual que el resto de la casa no parecía tener decoración a excepción de la madera. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular y marcar el número de su mejor amiga.

-Hola.

-¡Hola! ¿Como estas? ¿Como llegaste?

-Bien, bien. ¿Como anda todo por allí?

-Aburrido. ¿por qué tuviste que irte y tan lejos?

-Ya te dije…

-Sí lo se. Pero igual…

-¿Y como te esta llendo?

-Bien supongo, aunque recién llego y bueno… Pero, conocí a mi primo.

-¡¿Tienes un primo?! No lo sabía.

-Tampoco yo.

-Oh, y ¿es lindo?

-¡Quinn!

-¿Qué? Estoy soltera, no hay nada malo en preguntar.

-Pues es… la verdad que sí es bastante…- se mordió el labio- pero creo que es gay.- Dijo en un susurro.

-¡Ay, no! Siempre es lo mismo.-Rieron al unísono.

-Mejor cállate. Oye, tengo que hablar con Burt, no se. Me sentiría incómodo sin hacer nada. Quiero ver en qué puedo ayudar.

-Esta bien, me llamas en la noche ¿está bien?

-Te llamo en la noche. Te quiero.

-Yo más. Adiós.

Cuando Burt terminó de secar y guardar la vajilla se encontró con Blaine en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho?

-Emm… yo. Solo quería saber como puedo… ayudar.

-¿Ayudar? ¿De que estas…? Oh, entiendo. Mira no te traje aquí a trabajar, al contrario de lo que le dije a tus padres. Son tus vacaciones, no te obligaré a trabajar.

-No yo de verdad quiero hacerlo. Voy a estar aquí durante bastante tiempo, no me quedaré sin hacer nada. Debe haber algo en lo que pueda servir.

Suspiró resignado. - Sí es lo que quieres…

* * *

Kurt estaba cepillando el pelaje de uno de los caballos cuando el moreno entró. -Hola, tu padre me dijo que tal vez te pueda ayudar aqui. Ya sabes, con todo eso, mientras esté aquí.

-Claro. Puedes ayudarme con los caballos ¿Quieres?

-Oh, si.-Su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Te gustan los caballos?

-Bastante. Tenía uno cuando era chico.

-Bien, entonces ven, te presentare. Ella es Rose.- Dijo señalando al animal que estaba cepillando. La yegua blanca bufó y Blaine se acercó lentamente y la acarició. -Él es Prince.- Dijo acercándose a un caballo marrón.- Y este de aquí es Vincent. Ven, no hacen daño. - Blaine se acercó un poco más y rascó la oreja del caballo gris.-Parece que le agradas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, jamás tiene tanta confianza con un extraño. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

-Eso me gustaría mucho.

Kurt puso una silla de montar en cada uno de los caballos y le indicó a Blaine que se subiera al de color marrón mientras él se subía al de color negro.

-Sabes montar ¿verdad?

-Eso creo, pasó mucho tiempo pero…

-Esta bien, yo guío. Solo tienes que indicarle.- Señaló la cuerda atada detrás de su cuello.- Si quieres que vaya a la izquierda o a la derecha. Si quieres que corra te inclinas hacia adelante y si quieres que frene, tiras de la soga. Es bastante simple.

Kurt hizo una simple señal y su caballo comenzó a andar dejándolo atrás.

-¡Esperame!-Se inclinó hacia adelante y el caballo salió disparado hacia adonde estaba Kurt, luego disminuyó la velocidad, para quedar ambos lado a lado. Trotaron despacio hasta tomar un ritmo tranquilo. Pudo notar como lentamente el sol iba cayendo. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, había perdido la noción de éste desde que llegó a la casa. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió la necesidad de correr hacia su teléfono para mirar la hora. -Debe ser maravilloso vivir aquí.

-Supongo, es normal para mi. Nunca he vivido en otro lado.

-Si fuera tu, no desearía vivir en otro lado. Hay tanta paz aquí.

-Bueno, uno a veces se cansa de la paz.-Llegaron hasta una bajada. A lo lejos no se veía verde el pasto, si no como si con un gran pincel hubieran salpicado pintura naranja. Blaine no sabían dónde estaban, peor no fue necesario preguntar.-Todo eso, son las plantaciones.

-¿Todo es de tu padre?

-Ajam. Bueno, no siempre fue así. Él heredó la mitad de eso, pero fue comprando la otra mitad a medida que fueron pasando los años.

-¿Y… tu trabajas ahí?

-No. Hay otra gente trabajando ahí. Mi padre les paga cada tres meses, y cada mes va él o yo a supervisar.-Hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Ya deberíamos estar volviendo. -Cuando dieron la vuelta, tomaron un camino que no era el mismo que por donde habían venido. Pasaron a través de varios árboles, como un bosque en miniatura. Kurt tomó varias manzanas y le lanzó una al moreno que este atrapó. La otra manzana se la dió al caballo y mordió la tercera.- En la noche puedo mostrarte la ciudad si quieres.- Dijo cuando estaban cerca del establo.- Es pequeña pero…

-Me encantaría.

* * *

¡**Hola de nuevo! Me hubiese gustado actualizar un poco antes pero ps... problemas. Hubiese seguido un poco más el capitulo pero se haría muuuy largo y pesado así que dejemoslo para el siguiente.**

**Juro que esos reviews me dieron un no se que asdfgghjk ah jaja en serio, se que es tonto porque no muchos deben leer esto pero no importa, quiere agradecerles.**

**Diganme que les pareció este. :)**

**Salu2 y Klisses :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni Glee me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, tendrían como 10 temporadas más de puro Klaine, Klex y demás.

**Summary: **Blaine decide contarle a sus padres la verdad sobre su orientación sexual, ellos no se lo toman demasiado bien y deciden enviarlo con su tio Burt al campo durante todo el verano. Allí conoce a Kurt. Fuerte, de gran físico y gran intelecto, un hombre perfecto y abiertamente gay. Solo había un problema, un pequeño problema: era su primo. Y los primos no sienten cosas por sus primos ¿o si?

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

"La oveja descarriada"

Blaine iba subiendo las escaleras cuando Kurt salió del baño, con el torso desnudo y una toalla atada a la cintura.

-El baño ya está libre, si te quieres bañar.

Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, pero por alguna razón, no logró despegar su mirada de la espalda blanca y húmeda del castaño.

Entró al baño, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al mirarse al espejo. Cualquier rastro de gel que se hubiese puesto el día anterior había desaparecido, sus rulos estaban sin control y despeinados. Sintió una punzada de verguenza al darse cuenta de que todo el día había estado y lo habían visto así. Aunque no estaba tan mal ¿o si? Se entró a bañar sin pensarlo mucho. El agua fresca calmó la temperatura de su cuerpo. No fue hasta que salió de la ducha que...

-Oh, mierda...-Corrió a su cuarto. No recordaba haber puesto el gel en su maleta al momento de hacerla. La abrió y revolvió entre sus cosas. No estaba.-Carajo.

No le quedó otra opción. Se cambió, no muy seguro de que lo que se había puesto estuviera bien, y tocó su puerta.

-Pasa.-Blaine entró en su cuarto y lo registró en busca de su presencia. Estaba sentado al pie de la cama, todabía no se había puesto la camisa y su cabello estaba mojado. La habitación estaba repleta de libros por todos lados, aunque Blaine no llegó a leer sus títulos, parecían antiguos.

-Siento molestarte, Kurt. Pero me preguntaba si tendrías... gel.

-Ah sí, esta en el mueble del baño. Tercer cajón.

-Gracias.

Volvió al baño y abrió el tercer cajón del mueble que había debajo del lavabo. Un pequeño pomo de plástico transparente casi lleno, no parecía usado. Lo abrió y se lo colocó cuidadosamente como siempre, y al ver que había usado ya la mitad, se dijo que luego se recordaría comprar más.

Se miró al í sin sentirse muy seguro de su cambio de ropa. Llevaba un cardigan verde sobre una camisa blanca y jeans, su pelo prolijamente peinado hacia el costado y zapatos cafés. Tenía que estar bien. Consideró cambiarse un par de veces pero lo descartó, ya estaba cambiado no se pondría otra ropa.

Cuando bajó de nuevo las escaleras se encontró con Burt leyendo el diario, sentado en el sofá. La imagen de alguien leyendo un diario en la noche le pareció por demás rara. ¿Quien lee el diario en la noche? Pero cualquier pensamiento que hubiese ocupado su mente quedó completamente desterrado de su cerebro para siempre en el momento en que vio a Kurt bajando las escaleras, con ese jean ajustado y esa campera de cuero marrón. No recordó ni una sola vez en la que al ver a un hombre se le hubiese erizado el vello de los brazos y puesto la piel de gallina hasta ese momento, hasta verlo a _él_. Y si hubiese tenido que definir en ese instante que tipo de hombres eran los que le gustaban, hubiera dicho sin dudarlo un segundo _como él, ese es mi tipo_.

-¿Todo en orden?- Fueron sus palabras al momento en el que Kurt vió que el moreno lo miraba de arriba abajo como si algo no estuviese bien.

-S-sí, claro.- Se regañó a sí mismo por haber tartamudeado.

-¿Van a algún lado?

-De hecho sí, pensaba mostrarle la ciudad a Blaine.

-Oh, okey. Cuidense, no tomen mucho. Saluda a Laura de mi parte.-Al morocho le fascinó que su tío los dejara salir así nomás. Sin excusas, sin prohibiciones. Él solo confiaba en ellos. ¿Por qué? No, él estaba bien. Pero ¿porqué con sus propios padres siempre había tenido que mentir solo para poder salir a ver una película tranquilamente con su mejor amiga o ir a tomar un café? Se dió cuenta entonces de que había tantas cosas… que él creía extrañas, que en realidad eran perfectamente normales. ¿Había entonces algo malo con su familia? Tal vez...

-Vamos.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, la camioneta no emitía ninguna clase de ruido y ellos tampoco. Pero no era del todo un silencio incómodo. Se observaba mientras pasaban, un camino de tierra rodeado de extensos terrenos casi-vacíos, luego un tramo de carretera, y luego luces a lo lejos. Cuando alcanzaron esas luces, fue como si la noche se iluminara, a pesar de que todavía el cielo no estaba completamente negro si no más bien azul oscuro.

Se estacionaron frente a lo que dedujo era un bar. Ponía en letras grandes de neón "La oveja descarriada", junto a un dibujo simple de una oveja. Entraron, y todo el mundo pareció saludar a Kurt como si fuese una especie de celebridad. Bueno, si por todo el mundo se refiere a la mujer que atendía el bar y unos tipos sentados en unos sillones. Esos tipos parecieron invitarlo a unirseles.

-Hola, chicos. Este es Blaine es mi… es un amigo.

-Hola, Kurt ¿por qué no se sientan? Les traeré algo.- La mujer ya estaba de vuelta con dos cervezas antes de que Blaine pudiera pronunciar un "No bebo, gracias".- No te preocupes, son sin alcohol, se que tienes que conducir a casa luego. ¿Como anda tu padre?

-Bien, bien. Te manda saludos.- Ah, entonces esa era Laura. Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos de pelo rubio y camisa a cuadros.

-Bueno, ¿y este sí es tu novio o qué?- Dijo un chico de corte mohawk que se había acercado a ellos y tenía ahora un brazo alrededor de cada uno. Llevaba una campera similar a la de Kurt, solo que color negra y abierta dejando ver su remera blanca.

-Largate Puck, es un amigo.

-Oh ¿en serio?- Hizo un falso puchero - Entonces no te importará si hago esto.-Y le dio a Blaine un beso en la mejilla, haciendo mucho ruido. Luego corrió riendo hacia donde estaban los otros sentados. Kurt pareció bastante molesto.

-¡Que idiota!- El castaño le tiró en la corrida un bollo de papel a la cabeza. Puck hizo un puchero de nuevo fingiendo dolor.-Disculpalo, es… bueno. Es idiota. Lo siento.

-Está bien.-Luego de una pausa, el moreno furiosamente sonrojado buscaba desesperadamente un tema de conversación. Odiaba los silencios incomodos.- Veo que tienes muchos amigos.

-Me gustaría decir que él no es un amigo, creeme que sí. Pero los demás son solo conocidos.

-¿Eres muy popular por aquí?

-Yo no diría que popular. Todos me conocen, eso sí. Pero supongo que solo por ser hijo de mi padre.

-Sé como se siente.-Y Kurt pudo notar que de verdad lo hacía.

-Deberías probarla, es deliciosa.

-¿Qué? Oh, ¿la… cerveza?-Blaine tomó un trago con desconfianza y se sorprendió de que el sabor no le pareciera incorrecto. La verdad era que estaba bastante bien.- No está mal.-El castaño comenzó a reír cuando bajó el vaso.-¿Que?

-Tienes…-Señaló alrededor de la boca. Blaine entendió de inmediato. Avergonzado, se limpió el bigote de espuma con el puño.-Entonces ¿qué? Quieres… ver una película, ir a cenar, caminar… ¿algo así?

-No lo se, esperaba que tu supieras.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Emm ven…-Se dejó conducir por el mayor hacia afuera.

-¡Adios!- Gritó la rubia.

* * *

-¿Vamos a dejar el auto aquí?

-Sí, claro. Luego volvemos.-Blaine siguió a Kurt por un pasaje obscuro, hasta que llegaron a la calle principal. Era pintoresca, con edificios a ambos lados, una pizzeria por allí, una licorería por allá. una farmacia y una tienda. Todo tenía su propio toque tradicional. Ladrillos, madera. Las luces de las calles simulaban lámparas a vela. -Por cierto, lamento lo de recien…

-¿Lo de tu amigo? Está bien, es como es supongo.-Interrumpió.

-No, no eso. Bueno, eso también. Hablo de que… no le dije a nadie que eras mi primo porque… Uh, es una historia bastante larga. Aqui nadie sabe que papá tiene un hermano, y si yo digo quien eres comenzarán a hacer preguntas. Y sería muy incómodo.

-Lo entiendo, está perfecto.-No quiso decirlo, pero probablemente él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de en donde estaban, la calle se abrió en dos esquinas, en frente suyo, una plaza pequeña que no era más que un rectángulo de pasto verde rodeado de un camino. En el centro se encontraba una estatua de un hombre montado a caballo con una inscripción debajo. Detrás de la plaza, había un gran edificio adornado por columnas.

-Ese es el ayuntamiento, la estación de policía- señaló el edificio de al lado- por si tienes un problema, son muy amables. Y bueno, el resto no es muy interesante, tiendas casas, vecinos… gente.-Hizo una mueca de disgusto.-No es interesante.

-Es lindo. Es un lindo lugar.

-¿En serio lo crees?- El moreno no contestó. En su lugar, le dedicó una mirada significativa asintiendo. Blaine se dio cuenta de que era, probablemente, la primera vez que lo miraba directo a los ojos. Antes siempre había estado con la cabeza baja. Ahora apreciaba la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Y sus ojos… jamás se los había visto con tanto detenimiento. Aquellos ojos ¿azules, celeste… verdes? Parecían gemas de color cambiante, brillando bajo el tenue resplandor de la noche y las luces de las calles. Y si alguna vez, en alguna tarea escolar, había tenido que escribir un poema y no sabía de qué, ahora lo sabría. Si tuviera que escribir un poema sobre algo, serían esos ojos.-¿Quieres ir a comer?

-¿Qué?

-Sí tienes hambre.

-Oh, eh.Sí, creo que sí.

-Volvamos entonces. No hay mucho más que ver, es más bonito de día.- Emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al bar. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se habían alejado.

-¿Que hay más allá?-Dijo, al tiempo que señalaba el fin de una calle. A lo lejos se veían diminutos árboles.

-Casas muy apartadas, como la nuestra. Luego un par de terrenos desocupados y… después nada.

En el camino Blaine tuvo tiempo de repasar en su cabeza todo lo que había vivido en esos dí pelea con sus padres, la última semana de clases, el viaje hasta ahí. Le parecía un tanto extraña la situación en la que se encontraba, pero estaba bien.

Volvieron a "La oveja descarriada". Esta vez el moreno se detuvo a apreciar los detalles. Como la puerta roja, los letreros, la gran vitrina detrás de la barra que protegía varias bebidas en botellas extrañas y de colores y con etiquetas antiguas. También vio a los mismos chicos de antes jugando a los dardos en una esquina. La mujer rubia no estaba, en cambio había un hombre. Pidieron una pizza, se sentaron en los bancos altos. No tardó demasiado, la pizza estuvo frente a ellos y Kurt tomó una porción, estirando hasta que se cortó el hilo de queso, y se la llevó a la boca. Las risas se oían de fondo, igual que una canción.

-Mañana tengo que ir a hablar con los trabajadores. Y es un un lío siempre que voy yo. Ellos esperan a mi padre y creo que no están muy contentos últimamente que estoy yo a cargo.

-Puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

-No, no quieres estar ahí. No importa. Pero, cuando vuelva podemos volver aquí, tengo que hacer compras. ¿Te parece?

-Sí, claro.- Asintió con entusiasmo, tal vez demasiado. Porque a decir verdad, acababa de descubrir que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. A Blaine, entonces, pensando otra vez sus conversaciones, le surgió una duda. -Las plantaciones son el negocio de tu padre ¿no?

-Exacto. Bueno, de ambos ahora.

-Sí, pero ¿y los caballos? ¿Que hay de ellos?

-Oh, eso fue un capricho mío. Por eso debo ocuparme de ellos.- Blaine hizo una mueca y Kurt trató de explicarse.- Vincent, el caballo gris, me lo regalaron cuando era pequeño. Siempre había querido tener un caballo. Así que papá hizo hacer un pequeño establo. Hace unos años le dije que sería buena idea, tal vez, ampliarlo para tener más caballos. Hay gente que aqui se sigue transportando con ellos por las afueras. Y un día los vi. Estaban maltratados, los forzaban a trabajar a algunos. Asi que los compré y los traje a casa. Espero poder tener uno o dos más. Quiero que vivan bien. Sé que en donde estaban antes no los trataban como debían, y yo tengo espacio en casa. ... y pensé ¿porqué no?

-Eso es... muy lindo.-Interrumpió el morocho, totalmente perdido en las palabras del otro. Lo miraba embelesado.

-¿Tu crees?

-Absolutamente.-Se sacudió su expresión, pero siguió poniendo atención.

-La primera vez que se lo dije, pensé que lo creería un desperdicio de dinero. Pero hablé con Burt y le pareció buena idea. Lo siento, estoy hablando mucho ¿no es así?

-No, para nada. Yo pregunté.- A decir verdad, Kurt si estaba hablando y un poco rapido como si se tratase de su tema favorito. Jamás había conocido otro chico que compartiera su forma de pensar con respecto a los animales.

-Creo que hiciste un gran trabajo con ellos. Están saludables y nadie pensaría que han sido maltratados.-Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa.-Puedo encargarme de ellos mañana. Si es que quieres.

-¿Podrás?

-Oye, yo también tuve un caballo. Se como cuidarlos.

-Esta bien, te los confiaré mañana. Pero solo porque eres tu, eh.

Laura entró por la puerta trasera y se colocó frente a la barra.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí.-Contestaron ambos, Blaine un poco más bajo.-¿Por qué no comes con nosotros?

-No gracias, cariño. Ya me tragué una piedra -Dijo cambiando el tono de voz.- Ya comí, pero disfruten ustedes.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Acabo de cenar con mi ex. Ya hemos firmado los papeles y, bueno. Ya está, al fin.

-Oh, bueno, eso es algo bueno ¿no? Ya no tendrás que preocuparte.

-Sí, solo que tengo que darle la mitad de mi dinero hasta que tenga un trabajo. Y dudo que el muy inútil consiga uno. Pero ya quiero olvidarme de eso.

El moreno se sintió un poco excluido de esa conversación, pero no dijo nada. Se sintió cansado, y estuvo a punto de dormirse sentado, luego de haber terminado de comer. Los comentarios entre su primo y la mujer había quedado acallados por el sueño, y solo pensaba en usar sus brazos como almohada, como cuando era pequeño. Cuando recuperó la conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la rubia no estaba y Kurt lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Quieres que…?-Pero no terminó de hablar, y ya estaban adentro de la camioneta. Él se había puesto su abrigo, pero Blaine no sentía frío. Solo una corriente agradable de aire frío. La última imagen que llegó a captar fue la suya, dedicandole una sonrisa y mirando de vuelta al camino. Luego, cualquier pensamiento quedó acallado por el sueño.

* * *

**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, ya estuve 2 veces en el hospital solo esta semana por picos de estrés. Odio ser tan responsable con los trabajos U.U pero bueno, eso me quitó tiempo. Sé que esto estuvo un poco falto de contenido pero juro que se pone mejor. Pueden dejarme un comentario diciendo cuanto lo odiaron OuO Okeyno.**

**Klisses!**


End file.
